trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
The Mechanical House The Wizard Triad of Technology Lain Iwakura - Ruler of the Internet Autochthon - the Great Maker Primus - God of Mechanical Lifeforms Ambiguous Rank Mag'ladroth Anonymous Overdeities Alvis - God of Omniscient AIs Chronos - God of Clock Punk HAL 9000 - God of Rogue AIs and Patron Saint of the Creepy Monotone Greater Gods Adam Jensen -God of Men Rebuilt as Cyborgs Doraemon - God of Robot Buddies Felix - God of Fixing Inglip - God of Captchas Master Control Program - God of Master Computers Mewtwo - God of Exceeded Expectations Neuromancer - God of Cyberpunk Optimus Prime - God of Mecha and Martial Pacifists Skuld - Goddess of the Undiscovered Country The Laughing Man - God of Hackers Intermediate Gods Akemi Nakajima -God of Computer Demon Summoning and Father of Mons Ben - God of Creepy Pasta Cave Johnson - God of Inventional Wisdom and Saint Patron of All Mad Scientists Dr. Nefarious - God of Skeletal Robots The Engineer - God of turrets, Southern Fried Geniuses, and Percussive Maintenance GLaDOS - Goddess of Tests and Lies About Cake Isaac Asimov - God of Robotic Metaphors and Laws Isaac Clarke - God of Engineers Kengo Utahoshi - God of Creating weapons through human bonds Kevin Flynn - God of Cyberspace KOS-MOS - Goddess of Robot Girls and The Measure of Inhumanity Khrima - God of Orbital Laser Cannons Montgomery Scott - God of Jury Rigging Neo - God of Simulations Noah Kaiba - God of Digital Ghosts Omega - Patron Saint of Robotic Psychopaths R. Daneel Olivaw - God of Benevolent Machine Overlords Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - God of Comic Book Science Robert Edwin House - God of Human-Powered Machines Rudolph von Stroheim - The Testament of Nazi Science SHODAN - Goddess of Malignant Computer Systems Subject Delta - God of Super Prototypes The Machine - God of Benevolent Computer Systems Tony Stark/Iron Man - God of Personalized Mechanical Suits Vril Dox - God of Technopathy Yuki Nagato - Goddess of Magic from Technology Lesser Gods Aaron Stack - God of Multi-Purpose Robotics Agatha Heterodyne - Goddess of Steampunk Machinery Arfoire - Goddess of Evil Digital Piracy Bender - God of Ridiculously Human Robots Cy- 5 - God who Turned Against Their Masters Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - God of Machines Ed - Goddess of Playful Hacking Freddy Fazbear - God of Horrible Playgroundstaurants and Uncanny Valley Animatronics The Ghostbusters - Gods of Heroic Mad Scientists Honda Tadakatsu - God of Anachronistic Appearances Imperial Missile Boat - King Hell God Emperor Starfighter of Death JC Denton - God of Nano Augs The Kids Next Door, Sector V - Gods of 2x4 Technology Kokonoe A. Mercury - Goddess of Sweets-Empowered Intelligence and Crossing of Magic and Technology Labrys - Goddess of Flawed Prototypes Liberty Prime - God of American Robots Mechanikles - The Godly Creator of Clockwork Creatures Phineas Flynn - God of Gadget Geniuses R-Dash 5000 - God of Evil Robot Initiatives and Swag Ryan Steele - God of Virtual Reality Ryusei Date - God of Ascended Fanboys Shokichi Komachi - God of BioAugmentation The Doctor (Star Trek) - God of Projected People Victor Stone - God of Cyborgs Demigods Bladewolf - God of Mechanical Canines Mother Brain - Goddess of Monocular Menaces and Load-Bearing Bosses Quasideities Anonymous - Avatar of the Internet Freddie Benson - God of Webcast Wizardry Gadget Hackwrench - The Mechanic of the Gods Khamsin - God of Unusual Cyborgization Ric Romero - God of Old Media The Toady One - God of Dedication and Ambition Category:Houses